Tomorrow Comes Today
by HallowCherub
Summary: Rated M for adult themes, language, and violence. Before reaching Atlanta Rick runs into a sick girl with an interesting story and a fragile psyche. Between her and her sister, he can't just leave her with a clean conscious, so she comes along. She proves to be more help than he could have guessed, and also more reckless. But has Daryl met his match? Better story than summary.
1. not all in this world

A.N.: *jumps on the walking dead fanfic bandwagon* am i cool yet? 8U This will follow the series starting with season one. posting new chapters might be a bit slow since I'm super busy with work and a few medical issues, but I'll try my best.

* * *

Colors danced around in the air, soft sounds coming from the slightly muted television set glowing in the dark room. It was quiet and raining, all the curtains closed to block out the gray view with the exception of the bay window facing the front lawn. A large dog walked into the room, pausing in the doorway to yawn loudly and swaying his tail back and forth. He raised his large head, his ears perked as he glanced around cautiously as he'd been trained to do. His dark muzzle sniffed at the ground, and he paused as his gaze fixed itself to the couch. His tail wagged at the speed of light as he released a playful "woof" and pounced on the lump of blankets piled at the end of the piece of furniture. A high-pitched squeal sounded through the otherwise empty house, and a shriek was accompanied by a giggle as a girl erupted from the blankets. "ALFRED! ALFRED CALM DOWN GET OFFA MEEEEEEEE" She rolled and fell off the couch, grunting from the impact as she reached up to pet the large dog who was now laying down. Coughing she stood, wobbly on her feet and sat back down on the edge of the couch. Her black and pink plaid pants dusted over her toes and her loose long sleeve black shirt twisted around her middle. She tugged the offending article of clothing over her chubby stomach and smoothed her hair, grabbing the remote to turn up the volume on the television. "-ople are panicking as this illness continues to plague city by city. Major roadways are being shut down as the military takes control and creates checkpoints to control the chaos ensuing. Nothing has been released about the illness itself but we have been informed that the main symptom to be concerned about is a violent fever. It is advised that people who don't rush to get out of the city stay in their homes, though refugee camps are being set up in major citi-" The screen went black and the girl stood up, stretching her arms above her head and walked out. She checked the dead bolt on the front door and moved into the shabby kitchen. Opening a cabinet she dropped several bottles of medicine and jumped back in surprise, cursing as she grabbed the rolling bottles.

A small cry came from another room and she sighed, rubbing her head as she grabbed the thermometer and shoved it in her mouth. "Co'in Addy." She called out while trying to keep the object under her tongue. Closing her lips tightly around the instrument she walked the short couple of feet to one of the bedrooms, opening the door and sliding in quietly. She walked to the small toddler bed and smiled at the two and a half-year old wiggling around with an upset expression. She picked the whiny toddler up and carried her on her hip into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a sippy cup. The young woman had to keep twisting her head to avoid the thermometer being taken from her lips by small curious fingers, and sighed in relief when it beeped. Handing the sippy cup to the child she set her down and watched her run off into the other room. Smiling as she heard a squeal of delight and a small woof of pleasure, she took the object and read the small numbers. 99.4, not exactly a fever. Satisfied, she reopened the cabinet, more carefully this time, and popped 2 dayquil pills. Glancing into the livingroom to see the dog and Addy playing, she took the liberty to walk into her bedroom and started piling bags on her bed. Checking through each one she felt a surge of adrenaline as she gazed over the Trucker's Friend All-Purpose tool tucked in a small hard case. Closing the case and clicking the locks she searched through each bag to make sure she had everything with her. A dufflebag for clothes, another dufflebag for food and emergency supplies, a two person tent and sleeping bags, the hard case that hid the all-purpose tool as well as two handguns she'd manage to steal from her father, the thought sent another surge of adrenaline through her, a backpack with a fold up shovel, emergency flares, and several other items. She walked out and grabbed the diaper bag from Addy's room and stuffed it with the toddler's snacks, diapers, powder and dishes she'd need. She fanned herself momentarily as colors danced around her, the noise from the other room the source of the floating shades of soft yellow and green.

Shaking her head she stacked the bags next to the front door, several of the bags displayed a decal that said "Emergency Zombie Kit" and she smiled. Glancing out the window she noticed the nearly empty streets, most of the town had already made their escape including the crazed survival family downstairs. Luckily she was on good terms with the family before she came down with the flu, she'd noticed that the man of the house had knocked on her door and silently handed her the keys of their second vehicle, a fully locked and loaded 2013 Expedition King Ranch EL, with all the bells and whistles. She'd looked at him confused, and he simply replied that he knew she'd need it later, and that they were only taking one car. The gesture left her feeling very touched and she'd thanked him profusely, after all it was the survivors of this damn plague that had to stay together, no one would help them. Momentarily she recalled a fuzzy memory of a conversation with his wife. "Ex-marine was it?" She shook her head, the violet color evaporating into the air, and turned on her heel. She picked up the leash and harness from the table, dog tags clicking together in small bursts of periwinkle, and Alfred answered the call languidly. Small bursts of the same periwinkle danced up from the large Leonberger's nails as he clicked across the kitchen. Petting his head the young woman shoved all the medicine she could in her sister's Dora backpack and zipped it. "Addy!" She called out weakly, and waited as the television clicked off and Addy bounded in the room. "Where's your fafa?" She asked while glancing at the child's pacifier-less mouth. "I dunno sissy!" The toddler held out her hands and shrugged her shoulders in the most adorable expression of confusion and bewilderment. Laughing at the heartwarming display the teenager swooped the child in her arms and hunted around, finally finding the desired instrument under the couch. Washing it quickly she shoved it back in Addy's mouth and dressed her in record speed. "Okay Addy, we're going to go on a little trip okay?" The little girl nodded and smiled, toddling to the door and banging against it as the young woman threw on jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Throwing on a dark crew sweatshirt she smoothed her hair down and picked up Addy, lugging the bags down slowly as Alfred ran ahead. Packing everything in the car she smiled and stroked the steering wheel, admiring the vehicle and shivering in amazement she was even in possession in it. Closing the door she buckled in her sister and paused. "I'll be rick back." She allowed Alfred to jump in the car and closed the door as he settled next to the toddler, ears perked and alert. She jogged next door and broke into the abandoned house, well...the door was unlocked, so it wasn't really breaking and entering now was it? Walking into the garage her gaze darted around until...aha.

Grinning to herself she picked up her target, The Trail Rider. The electric skateboard was heavy in her hands, but knowing that her neighbor's eccentric skate obsessed son had this and left it behind made her happy. It'd be a perfect tool to discreetly raid towns and it was all terrain. Rushing back to the truck she packed it away in a hurry and jumped into the driver's seat, noticing the full tank of gas with a shiver of relief. The rain unmercifully battered the windows, driving was a bit tough but getting out of South Lawrence was her main priority. The plague had hit the Northeast Coast so viciously it was a wonder nothing major was completely wiped out. Rather than driving to Boston where a refugee camp was rumored she made a sudden decision to head south, maybe the illness hadn't spread there yet. Licking her lips she turned the cd player on, turning up the volume and relaxing when Bon Iver floated out of the speakers. Judging by the yawn caught in the rearview mirror, the little one was still tired from her interrupted nap. Smiling and rubbing at her itching nose the teenager drove on, weaving past broken and twisted cars and wrecks. It took hours of backtracking and some off-roading to get away from Massachusetts. The back roads were empty, she drove past small towns that lay abandoned, and stopped twice in nicer looking towns to do some extra scavenging. A couple of abandoned fresh cartons of juice and some baked goods caused her to smile, and there was some extra tubes of antibiotics she packed away quickly. They rested and ate a small meal, sandwiches that wouldn't go bad in a small cooler for a few days. Addy was changed into warm thermal pj's and tucked in with a blanket. The young woman did nothing more than remove her bra and down more cold medicine, and continued driving. The rain slowed to a drizzle, but the clouds remained. The initial excitement of a real zombie apocalypse faded away to apprehension as the weight of the situation settled on her mind. She was trapped in a world where people rose from the dead and was expected to survive as long as she could. Now the idea alone wasn't too bad, if she were by herself. Looking back in the mirror she frowned realizing she had a precious life she had to protect. A small child in a world like this, she'd have to be quick about teaching the small and spoiled child to listen and be quieter. Guilt spiked in her stomach, and the thought flashed through her mind that maybe she shouldn't have spoiled her rotten. She couldn't help it though when those big sweet eyes looked at her. She pulled over on the side of the road and rested her head against the steering wheel. No more warm blankets. No more running water. No more trips to the store or restaurants with hot food. No more coffee. No more boring school days at the local college. No more trips to the park or new clothes or new books or internet or music or...or...anything that society had built. Pressure built behind her eyes that settled into a dull ache, she choked up as she thought about the more sentimental things. No more visiting Grammy and Grampa...no more Mom...no more Step-dad...no more Christmas and Thanksgiving... She sniffled loudly and wiped her eyes, there wasn't time to be crying.

Within these thoughts she came to a realization. She was a city girl, who knew how to live in an urban jungle of concrete and steel, of cars and busy streets and sidewalks full of people you didn't look in the eyes. She wasn't a traveler no matter how much she wanted to be, she was always so poor. She'd lived just a few streets away from her childhood home, on Kingston street in a shabby three-story home split off into three separate homes. Her upstairs neighbors were in an out, tenants changed constantly but the doomsday preppers downstairs had been there since the beginning, and even helped her move in when her dad proved to be a no-show and her grandfather didn't have the strength to lift the heavier objects. She knew how to drop off her sister, get to school, and get to the store right down the street. She didn't even know where the Market Basket closest to her was, her grandparents always made the Demulas runs for her and she'd spot them the money. Granted at least two thirds of the money always seemed to make it back into her house, and she never said anything since she knew her grandfather preferred it that way. Gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white she pulled back onto the rode and drove until her eyelids proved to be too heavy to go on. They pulled over and she slept more deeply than she would have liked, her illness took a hard toll on her body. They woke the next day to clear streets and weak sunlight filtering through the windows. Addy was changed and fed and window shades were suction cupped to the back windows to prevent the sun from bothering the child. They drove and drove and drove, the needle on the gas meter draining slowly but surely as they covered more distance. Song after song after track after track of music played, softly at first but as Addy got more fussy the volume went up and she was pacified by the noise. The teen was bothered by the colors dancing in front of her eyes but it was somewhat of a distraction from the ghost town of roads ahead of her. Her nose was blown over and over again but the appendage remained stuffed and uncomfortable. Her head was full of cotton and her hearing off a bit, she was exhausted but intact enough to feed and change Addy and read the signs ahead of her. Patting down her short golden brown hair she trained her stormy gray eyes in front of her, squinting to see the words on road signs. She stopped momentarily and sighed, slipping her thick rimmed glasses on her nose. The headache throbbing behind her left eye vanished, and she pulled back on the road.

She watched state signs pass by, took different passages when roadways became clogged with empty cars. It was two days later when they first saw walkers. It was a lot worse in real life than it was in movies, and Alfred went berserk and barked loudly at the undead. The teenager shushed him loudly and was glad Addy's shades were drawn. She kept her eyes trained on the road and messily plowed into any undead that came too close with a determination that was unrelenting. The Georgia sign passed by and she slowed her pace as the needle on the gas level began creeping closer to E. Sighing she drove through small primed towns that seemed perfectly abandoned, passed by corpses and walkers and horrifying signs that revealed locations where hope was lost. She took a deep breath and blinked back tears. She had been wrong. The south was just as bad as the north. It was spreading faster than she thought, and suddenly all those survival plans she had went out the window. She changed her course and headed toward Atlanta, at this point she figured not seeing any survivor groups was strange, not everyone could have been attacked. It was impossible, improbable. She slowed as she passed by a police car at an abandoned house, curious as the area seemed otherwise desolate. Continuing on her way she sighed, until she spotted something ahead. Speeding up she caught sight of a...man on a horse. What? Confused she drove alongside the man, though he was riding through grass and land and not on the road. The man glanced at her car and did a double take before she pulled over and stepped out. Alfred poked his head out her door and woofed at the man, but otherwise remained well behaved. Shocked the two approached each other, the young woman never straying far from the vehicle. "I...you...you're alive. You are a living breathing person with a car. Are you heading to the refugee center?" The man asked quickly. "I...sorta. Just...trying to find a safe place...you know zombie apocalypse and all." The two remained awkwardly excited for a few moments. The police officer held out his hand and smiled weakly. "Rick Grimes." She took his hand, transfixed for a moment by the new shade of light blue that danced from his lips. "Eve. Eve de Lepré."

* * *

A.N.: to clear things up, in reality it's been a few weeks that have passed but Eve has the flu and hasn't been doing so good, so time passed quite slowly for her. The colors will be explained later, but cookies if anyone can figure it out themselves ahead of time. reviews are welcome, flames are giggled and pointed at.


	2. i want it all

A.N.: ok so when i woke up and found out that i had 2 follows and a favorite, it's the same as a review for me. it made me super excited so i couldn't help but write more. the fact you people actually seem to like my story gives me some hope and makes me quite the happy little fox.

* * *

Rick smiled and tossed a delighted Addy into the air, cooing to her under the watchful eye of Alfred. The small group had become well acquainted in a short amount of time, and Rick had agreed to bring the girls along to watch over them. Typically Eve would have argued that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but knowing she was sick with the flu and had a child with her she was happy for the help. The family piled back in their car while Rick took up his place back on the horse. He kept ahead of them as a look out and the city was silent and abandoned. Rolling down her window Eve peeked out and looked at Rick, who tuned and cast her an uneasy gaze. "Where is everyone?" She murmured and shook her head. The horse reared up as walkers crept from the corners, and Eve's heart jumped into her throat. "OH CHRIST NO." Rick fell from the horse and scrambled to get up. Eve honked her horn loudly and didn't hesitate to run over a few of the undead, but lost sight of Rick for a few minutes. Rolling up her windows she put the car in park and quickly jumped back to grab the hard case buried under her survival gear. Addy started crying as the walkers banged on the windows and Alfred barked loudly and snapped his teeth at them. "What do I do what do I do." She looked around rapidly and threw the car in reverse, running over the few behind the car and managing to scramble from the ones in front of her. She saw Rick pop out the top of the tank and threw the car into drive, stopping besides the military vehicle and flinching as the thud from the roof told her Rick was on. She cracked her window slightly just in time to hear him scream "THE ALLEY. GO TO THE ALLEY." He slid down and pointed in the direction of where she was supposed to go, and she hit the gas as hard as she could. Skidding to a stop a million things ran through her head, and tears blurred her vision as an Asian man ripped open her door and cursed. Rick pulled Addy from her car seat and colors swirled dangerously in the air. Red orange and yellow from the walkers, shades of blue and purple from those trying to help her. Arms grabbed her and yanked her from the car and Alfred was told to stay put. He flattened himself onto the floor with his ears against his head, Eve barely registering the comforting strokes she gave him before running down an alley. Rick managed to climb a ladder with Addy whining in his arms. "GLENN." Eve looked up at the Asian guy, now known as Glenn, and saw him awkwardly grab Addy from Rick's arms. Rick hooked his hands under Eve's arms and hauled her disoriented form over. "Eve, Eve don't check out on me now come on we have to go! Addy needs you!" Eve snapped back and searched Rick's face, blinking away the tears that had accumulated at the corners of her eyes. Rick patted her cheek to keep her in reality and grabbed the toddler, who quieted in Rick's arms. Glenn stared at the three and shook his head, leading them down another ladder into the building and out through a doorway that would lead them into the department store. Cursing quietly at the walkers in the alley he called to the others on his walkie, and sighed in relief when they burst from the doorway with bats in hand. Rushing the three into the building Rick stopped short when a gun was held to his face. The blond woman behind the object curled her lips to snark at him, until her gaze rested on the terrified child. In shock she lowered her weapon and Rick pushed past her, his right hand hooked around Eve's upper arm to keep her within a safe distance.

The group stared in shock at the newcomers, and finally the blond found her voice. "They've killed us." She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something more, but was interrupted. "How can you say that? They have a child." Glenn stood next to Eve and shook his head. The group was silent, and finally they offered quiet introductions. "Well what do we do now?" Andrea glared at Rick. Silence, and after a few moments a gunshot rang out from somewhere above them. Instinct ruled Rick and Eve, both cowering with the intention of keeping Addy safe. "Is that Dixon?" Andrea sighed and the group quickly moved to the roof, fanning out and shouting at the redneck. "Your wasting ammo we don't have!" Eve took Addy from Rick's arms and held her close, tucking her head under her chin as she turned her back on the scene. Closing her eyes she sighed in relief as the shouting sounded muted and muffled to her. She focused her attention on the toddler, and turned back to see the redneck handcuffed to a pipe. Confusion settled on her and Rick merely shook his head when they made eye contact. Nodding to herself she rubbed her fussy sister's back and sat a distance away from Merle. "Cute baby you got there." She glanced over and furrowed her brow as Merle flashed her a cocky smile. "Cute face you got there too." Eve raised her eyebrows and snorted, which seemed to goad Merle on. "How bout you come over here and we can...'get to know each other' if ya know what I mean." He winked and Eve released a laugh which surprised everyone in the area. "Your joking." Eve grinned in a way she hadn't felt herself do in a while. "You're pretty funny. I haven't been harassed like this in a while, since before the world ended." She fell silent and everyone cast uneasy glances at each other. Rick placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to stay here with Merle and T-Dog while we try to find a way out. I don't want you getting hurt okay?" Despite her normal reaction to complain and snarl, Eve nodded and placed herself comfortable next to T-Dog and introduced him to Addy. It was quiet as the rest of the group left downstairs. "So where is a pretty little thing like you from?" Eve smiled and ran a hand through Addy's hair as she glanced up at Merle. "The north. Up in New England in a really bad part of town. I thought that maybe the virus hadn't spread down this far but I was wrong." A cough racked her small frame viciously, and she buried her face into her arm. She felt T-Dog scoot away and she waved a hand. "It's the flu. I got it before this whole thing got out of hand and I'm still getting over it. Been a little too busy trying to survive rather than heal." Merle chuckled and she threw him a questioning look. "The whole world has gone to shit and here you are with the flu of all things." Merle blinked seeing Eve's focus on him. "What? Got yer panties in a bunch?" She wrinkled her nose and turned from him with a troubled expression. It went quiet, and an awkward air surrounded them. It was a while until Rick came back and asked T-Dog for help, but told Eve to stay behind. Stuck with the hillbilly made her uncomfortable, especially with the bright orange billowing from his lips. Addy whined and Merle tried to coax her into a conversation, but Eve felt a headache throb in her temples and she could barely focus. Her breathing was shallow and uneven and she coughed into her arm violently. Rejoined by the rest of the group she remained on the ground while they watched Glenn and Rick, and Addy's head ducked under Eve's chin when the cloud burst hit. Eve closed her eyes, and snapped them open casting Jacqui an alarmed look when shaken by the woman. "We need to go. Now." Jacqui grabbed Addy and helped Eve up, who rushed from the rooftop barely hearing Merle's pleas.

Anxiety chewed at Eve as a million thoughts ran through her head. One thought that invaded her mind though, was Alfred. Shoved into the truck by Jacqui, she scrambled into the front with Rick and slammed her palm against the window as they neared her car. Rick, noticing the abandoned vehicle, slowed just enough to let her jump out. "KEEP ADDY SAFE." Jacqui yelled back her consent and Eve flew into the car, barely pulling on her seatbelt as she flew after the truck. Alfred raised his head, but yawned and lay back down rather than join her up front. Eve was pleased to see whatever plan Rick had made went smoothly, and felt her heart swell with pride at her decision to trust the man. She could tell there was a lot more yet to come, and that leaving her life in his hands was undoubtedly the smartest decision she could have made. She hardly even considered the other survivors that saved them, she was too thankful that Rick's quick thinking and big heart hadn't simply abandoned them in the middle of Atlanta to get eaten alive by the undead. Slowing her speed she saw the truck ahead pull into a small clearing, and she glanced around noticing for the first time how far they'd gone. Smiling to herself she saw the large truck clear out, and Jacqui emerge with her young sister. She stumbled out of her truck and opened the back door, Alfred exiting languidly with a large stretch. Jacqui stumbled and seemed alarmed at the presence of the giant animal, and threw Eve an openly shocked look. Eve grinned to herself and winked, patting the dog's head as he lumbered forward. "What the hell is that?" Addy squealed and reached her arms toward the animal, who's tail wagged as he approached Jacqui who kept walking backwards. Those who managed to tear their gazes from the tearful reunion of Rick and his family stared open-mouthed at the Leonberger. "Awfwed!" Addy shouted and squirmed out of Jacqui's arms. Alfred gave a half-hearted woof and rolled on his back, where Addy collapsed on her knees next to him and rubbed his chest delightedly. Carl, Sophia, Eliza, and Louis had their gazes locked on the dog. Each child began the slow and antsy squirm, the tell-tale "I really wanna touch that dog." squirm. Winking at the group Eve turned her palms up, and each mother slowly let go of their child with small smiles. The children rushed Alfred, who in momentary alarm squirmed on his feet and raised his ears. Tail wagging he licked each child, and Eve walked past with a pat on his head as he played with his new charges. "I always told myself I wanted a dog big enough to scare a man and big enough to made a child want to ride him. So I ended up with Alfred. He's a Leonberger, sweetest thing you'll ever meet and protective of everything smaller than him or at eye level." The group relaxed and smiled, making small talk here and there while Eve pulled Rick aside to help her unload the truck. He was surprised by the amount of medical and survival gear inside, which she offered to the communal group as a peace offering.

Everything seemed to settle quickly, Eve convinced the children to help her set up the tent she'd share with Alfred and Addy, Alfred made it impossible to set up by laying on the poles and the tent itself, they spent a good hour trying to move him before Shane came over and goaded the dog into a race. Colors soared in the air and Eve found herself suddenly on her back, staring up at the dark sky near the fire as colors danced around her soothingly. She shifted her head to the left and was met with Alfred's wet nose and tongue licking her face. "You passed out. Luckily before you were really out we managed to convince you to take something. Alfred hasn't left your side once." Eve looked up at the smiling face of Lori. With a shaky smile Eve tried to sit up, and allowed Jim to help her who was nearby. She leaned her back against Alfred who didn't seem bothered by the sudden weight. She released a wet cough and Lori handed her a cup of water. Nodding her thanks she sipped the liquid, feeling her throat wasn't as swollen as it was previously. "Where's Addy?" "Over with Dale, she seems to have taken a liking to him." Looking over across the fire she could see Addy and Dale reading a book from one of the bags she packed. "So you're Eve?" Eve nodded and smiled. "Her name's Addison, but I call her Addy. This is Alfred." She patted the large dog's head and he licked her hand. "I can't believe you guys managed to get out safely." Lori shook her head and choked out a laugh. "Me either. Thank God for Rick though, he saved me and my sister." Lori paused and stared at the ground for a moment. "How'd you two meet?" Eve licked her lips and looked at the sky. "So...I'm 19. Going on 20. Here I am driving with the flu state through state, thinking to myself that I can do this, I can keep up safe. And then...I realized I couldn't. I knew I had to find a group of survivors. Not everyone could have been wiped out, and as I was heading toward Atlanta I see this guy right? And he's on a horse." She grinned at Lori's expression. "So I pull over and we talk a bit, he introduces himself as Rick Grimes. We...he offered to help. To find us a safe place. Despite the fact that I'm a big bad city girl I knew we wouldn't survive without him." Lori smiled and relaxed, as though that was what she was waiting to hear. Everyone began to tuck in for the night, Lori and Andrea helped Eve and Addy settle into their tent. Despite her complaints Eve swallowed down some Nyquil, much to the amusement of Sophia who commented on her complaining. Alfred stood outside the tent, and whined for a while looking between each tent that housed a child, until mercifully Eve dragged herself out of the tent and lay a few blankets near the fire in the center of the camp for him to lay on so he could keep a watch. With the consolation of the dog nearby everyone felt undoubtedly safer. Addy fell asleep easily, and Eve stroked her hair waiting for the medicine to kick in. Smiling to herself she thought about each new shade that floated around today. From ocean blue to blue-violet to lavender and orchid. All shades of blues greens and purples. Pondering this quietly a smile crossed Eve's lips as she fell into a comforting darkness she hadn't welcomed since 5 years prior, before the house down the street was burned to the ground in an arson case. Her muscles relaxed one by one as each ache and pain melted into the warmth of the heavy blanket around her.

* * *

A.N.: next chapter introduces horror and Daryl. what'd you guys think? i rushed it a bit, i didn't want to dwell too much on the department store plus there wasn't much action anyway since realistically she wouldn't be going out with Glenn and Rick to do much, since she had the toddler to worry about.


	3. false pretense

A.N.: i quite seriously can't focus on anything else except this story 8/

* * *

Night gave way to dawn and warm sunlight trickled down onto the camp. The air was crisp with the promise of a warmer mid-day than morning, birds singing and bugs making a variety of noises. Alfred wiggled on his back and became alert as people exited their tents and morning chores began. All of this unbenownst to Eve who slept later than most, rivaled only by Rick who emerged only a few minutes before her. Attempting to blink the sleep from her eyes she sighed and stretched, twisting her body to release the aches and pains building up. She smoothed her hair down and looked around, glancing over Alfred and spotting her sister amongst the fluffy mass of the canine. Releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding she looked down at herself in dirty jeans and a sour sweatshirt and returned to her tent. She changed slowly, unwilling to rush herself into being awake. Clean panties shifted into clean distressed loveSICK jeans, thick knee high socks and a simple black bra languidly slid over sore skin. She grabbed the first shirt she found and tossed it over her head. Blearily she grabbed a black cardigan to go over the tank top and left it unbuttoned, pulling on her Sorel Joan of Arctic wedge LTR boots. She stroked the leather affectionately and packed away the canvas flats she'd been wearing for the past few days. She stood and rubbed her eyes as she exited the tent, walking over to the rest of the group with a hand raised in greeting. She was met with bewildered stares and ill-hidden chuckles, to which she cast confused glances around. Lori shook her head and Carl grinned at her, pointing in her direction. "Cool shirt." Eve glanced down and snorted. Of course of all things she'd grabbed the tank top that featured blood splatters and the words "This is my Zombie Killing Tank" on it, then twisted around to check the back of her cardigan. Laughing to herself she whirled around, her back to the group to show them the irony of her wardrobe. More splatters on the back of her cardigan read "You wouldn't catch me dead in a zombie apocalypse." "Sooooo...I promise I didn't plan this. I kinda grabbed the first thing I could." She shrugged and rubbed the back of her head, sitting by Alfred and hugging her delighted sister. The other kids ran off to play while Eve busied herself feeding the fussy toddler. She smiled at Rick, who passed and ruffled Addy's hair, and poured some juice in a sippy cup. Addy whined and grabbed at the cup, which was only released into her possession once the lid was screwed on. The morning ran smoothly enough, until Eve glanced up and saw a bright cloud of ice blue that chilled her veins. Her throat went dry as several screams rang out in a ghastly chorus. Alred was on his feet and gone in less than ten seconds, and the rest of the startled group followed when they realized it was the children. Running to the source they stopped short, Eve pushing past them seeing Alfred's full weight of 250 lbs on top of a walker. He snapped and snarled in the creature's face, his large paws holding down and crushing each arm as his back paws sat firmly on it's stomach. "ALFRED NO. DON'T BITE." Terrified of what would happen to her dog, Eve grabbed at Alfred's collar and pulled, Shane stepping in to smack the walker with a shovel repeatedly. Alfred circled around the crying children protectively, too focused to even let their parents near them. Soothed by Eve quickly the children returned to the protective hold of their parents, who blocked their eyes to the half eaten carcass of a deer. Holding her nose Eve took a few steps back and coughed, disoriented by the sudden rush of adrenaline and emotion. Stumbling to the side she leaned over and spilled everything she had eaten the previous night. Gagging and spitting out bile she panted and blinked feeling a hand pressed firmly against her back. She looked up at Rick and closed her eyes for a few brief moments. The heaving subsided and she stood again, braced by Glenn who stood nearby.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer!" Heads turned to the approaching man, clearly angry at the half eaten carcass. "Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" He kicked the walker corpse several times before quieting and looking around. He ignored the group and walked back to camp, yelling for Merle. Rick patted Eve's back and she shooed him away, woozy and needing a few moments to herself. She ignored everything happening around her and her eyes welled with tears. She didn't bother to stop the impending tears, tears of frustration and guilt and lonliness...tears of sickness and rage and most of all fear. She didn't know how long they'd be able to last, not really. She barely figured they'd get out of the state. Not really. She slowly inched herself onto her knees and breathed slowly. Closing her eyes she heard shouting, and felt a wet tongue on her eyelids. Reaching out she was met with the fur of her greatest companion, and smiled opening her eyes. Her smile quickly melted when she realized he was...eating... "Alfred ew gross. What the hell man? Wicked gross." She stood quickly and her canine companion stopped what he was doing to nudge against her legs in the direction of the camp. Despite the seemingly stand-offish situation rising, Eve ignored it and opted to head back to her tent holding her head in her hands. Jacqui had Addy preoccupied, and nodded toward the ill young woman in a gesture of care. Eve flashed the woman a weak smile, she knew Addy was in good hands and honestly she wouldn't be able to take care of her sister in this state anyway.

Crawling in her tent Alfred pawed at the ground and turned a few times, growling at the situation between the men going on yards away and whining at Eve's tent. Eve dug through her bag, pulling a bottle of v8 out with some Dayquil, and drained the bottle and pills both quickly. She stripped herself of the cardigan and replaced it with a light black zip up hoodie, checked to make sure it was a solid color and nothing strange. Tucking it around herself, despite the warm air, she shivered and stepped back out of her tent. By then she barely caught the sight of the men's retreating backs, and out of habit glanced down and checked them out. She clicked her tongue and hummed in appreciation before joining the rest of the group, looking at Shane questioningly. "That man who kicked the deer was Daryl. Daryl Dixon." "Oh, so he's Merle's brother then? They going back for him?" Shane nodded and snorted, turning and walking away. Eve shook her head and sighed. "Or don't talk to me, s'cool I guess..." She murmured. She plopped herself down next to Jacqui, who had Addy putting together a puzzle on the ground. "Thank God I brought her toys with me, otherwise it'd be an issue keeping her preoccupied." Jacqui chuckled and glanced to the young woman at her side. "Thank you. For trusting me so soon with her." Eve smiled and waved a hand. "Sure sure. Not like you're Merle or anything." The two shared a small laugh and fell into a comfortable silence, watching the toddler squeal as she fit pieces together. Alfred trotted by, Carl and Sophia perched on his back, head held high with pride as they laughed. "Dear lord Alfred what are you a horse?" Several shouts later and Alfred lay down as the kids slid off him, ears burning as they were scolded. Eve scratched behind the dogs ears and looked around, it was pretty boring at camp wasn't it? She stood as the women moved to collect the laundry and headed to the lake, and picked Addy up as she decided to join them. Granted she herself didn't have much laundry, but Addy went through clothes quickly so washing all of her things seemed ideal at the moment. Plopping Addy down at the edge of the water in front of the women, who were glad to watch her as Eve ran back to camp, and collected her sister's dirty clothes. She brought them to the water's edge and joined the women in scrubbing, opting out of talking in preference to watching the colors float from their lips in easy conversation. The colors swirling around like smoke calmed her and a small smile slid across her lips. " I miss my coffeemaker, with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey. " Eve looked up and paused to listen to the conversation. "I miss my Benz. My sat-nav." Eve smiled as each woman seemed to think for a moment. "My computer. Texting." Andrea seemed to pause for a moment, then resumed her chore and spoke smoothly. "I miss my vibrator." The group broke out into snorts and chuckles, Carol glancing behind her before agreeing. Each of them seemed to glance at Eve, who smiled when she noticed the attention shift to her. "I miss my airbrush gun."

She got a series of confused looks, and glanced at Addy splashing in the water before clarifying. "I was going to college for culinary arts, specializing in pastry, with a minor in Psychology. I had an airbrush gun and I'd take cake orders for people in the neighborhood and their friends, make pretty designs with some airbrush colors and use what skills I learned that day in class." "You must have been good with your hands then." Carol smiled at her and Eve flashed a weak smile back. She paused her washing and stared at her fingers, she could barely make out traces of orange and green and pink airbrush on her skin. "I miss it. I miss going to school and making cakes for the kids in the neighborhood for free." A hand on her shoulder made her smile, and she gazed at Jacqui who smiled back. Movement made her turn her head as she watched the intimidating looking man walk down towards them. The other women turned as Eve gathered Addy close to her. With a small push from Andrea as encouragement Eve slipped away back to camp quickly, her stomach sinking and not wanting to see the turn of events that were sure to follow. She changed and fed Addy, distracting herself as much as she could. By the time the two exited the tent again Eve named herself babysitter and sat with the children as they played with Alfred. She danced around with them, pushing and shoving and fooling around. She looked over as Dale approached the others and walked forward to involve herself. "We...may have a problem." Eve followed Dale's gaze over to Jim, who appeared to be digging viciously. Alfred perked up, and led the way to Jim when the group moved as a unit to check up on him. Eve strayed as close as she dared to, and simply watched him as Dale and Shane attempted to coax him into resting. "Jim? Please.." She pleaded and he looked at her, then down to Addy who stood rubbing her eyes, pacifier danging from her mouth. He seemed agitated, and Eve covered Addy's eyes when he swung at Shane, and closed her own eyes when Shane tackled him. She dispersed with everyone else when he was dragged back and tied to a tree for his own protection and the protection of the group. To Eve, leaving him alone was a bit of a mistake. Leaving him to his own thoughts couldn't be good if it was his own thoughts that had caused him so much agitation in the first place. So Eve dug around in her bags, and when she couldn't find what she was looking for she dug around in her truck. Surprisingly she found one of her philosophy books tucked under the passengers seat, a book titled On Evil. A chill ran down her spine as she stroked the cover of the book, considering the world going to hell this seemed a prime example of irony. Tucking the book close to her body she stared down at her boot clad feet as she wandered toward Jim.

Despite the looks Shane threw to her, looks of warning for her actions, she ignored him and settled herself near Jim. He glanced at her but otherwise didn't comment. She glanced at him and didn't say a word, simply opening her book and beginning to read. Minutes passed in comfortable silence, until finally Jim spoke up. "I'm sorry...if I scared her. Or you." Eve smiled and shook her head. "She's too young to be scared by something like that, she doesn't understand it. Besides she likes you anyway, but she doesn't seem too fond of Shane between you and me." She grinned triumphantly when Jim chuckled. She leaned back as he apologized to Lori and Carol nearby, though Eve chose to stay when the others ran off to clean the fish caught earlier in the day. "I'm starting to feel like I'm losing myself." Eve looked at Jim and closed her book, scooting closer to the tied man. "Why?" He shook his head and looked out at the distance. "Maybe it was a masculine need to protect my family, and guilt knowing that I failed." Eve was quiet for a few moments, and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't bother with feelings of guilt and anger. They only waste time and energy. Just look ahead, and try to keep a clear mind. In all honestly, most of us knew this was coming. We just didn't imagine it'd be so soon." Jim looked at her, clearly confused. Eve smiled, bitterly, and stroked her tank top. "Teenagers. American teenagers knew this would happen. Z-Day, everyone prepared for it. Bottles of water, some canned food, a weapon or two. We lined up to get our gun licenses, bought decals for our cars and laptops and ipods that declared us zombie response teams, and fake permits that said we were nation-wide zombie hunters. We packed flashlights and batteries and learned to shoot and kill and other random survival information we thought would help us. The difference is that what we thought, that it would be easy to kill the undead, was wrong. No matter what, unless you brainwashed yourself in video games, these were still people. They're more dangerous than we thought and we lost people who were less prepared than they thought they were. All of us assumed we could beat this, but we haven't. Hell I was absolutely one of those dumb city girls who thought that with some target practice and a gun and an axe I could fight my way through this and survive. What I didn't consider was getting sick, having Addy to keep safe, how hard scavenging would be...or how fast supplies run out." Eve fell silent, and Jim nodded slowly. "But you made it this far." He said and looked at her. "You made it to us, through Atlanta, all the way from the north with that little girl tucked in her car seat. Not a scratch on the both of you." Eve smiled and released a snort. "Our neighbors downstairs were doomsday preppers, they thought if it wasn't zombies it'd be aliens or simply natural disasters. The father was an ex-marine and he threw me the keys of that truck before his family left. I still had another two days of packing before we could even think about leaving." Silence fell between them before Jim simply nodded. "You did a good job."

Daylight soon faded into sunset, and Eve took a few moments to look around at the colors dancing in the air as she made her way back to the others, Jim in tow. "They aren't back?" She looked over at the others cooking fish, and rounded up the children to get ready for dinner. "No not yet." Lori sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly, busying herself with something. "You know he's going to come back right? I mean...hell I haven't known him long but Rick's going to be alright." Eve's attempted words at comfort didn't fall on deaf ears. Lori smiled and whispered a thank you, and Eve smiled back and grabbed Addy to eat. Eve couldn't focus during the whole night, colors swirled in the air and floated around her, causing her to become distracted. A knot formed in her stomach and she glanced around repeatedly, trying to find the source of her anxiety. Chewing on her lips she fed most of her share of fish to Addy, who happily sucked down everything placed in front of her. Eve ran her fingers through the toddler's hair and smiled at the playful banter being shot back and forth. It seemed as though they finally had a moment of peace to cut through the tension this disaster had thrown on them. "I'll be right back." Amy stood and Andrea cast her a look. "Where are you going?" "To pee. God trying to be discreet around here." She walked off and the group fell into a series of chuckles, Eve breathing in the cold air. It felt nice not to be stuffed in a car for hours on end, her aching joints popped in appreciation of the stretching she'd been doing. Silence momentarily fell over the huddled group. "I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy." "What?" "That watch." "What's wrong with my watch?" Dale tossed Morales a confused look. "I see you, every day, same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." Jacqui smiled coyly. "I've wondered this myself." Dale smiled and spread his hands. "I'm missing the point." Jacqui prodded at her plate and shook her head. "Unless I've misread the signs, the world...seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Morales chuckled. "But there's you, every day winding that stupid watch." Dale leaned back and smiled, taking his time to answer. "Time - it's important to keep track, isn't it?" Eve glanced up and smiled, brushing a hand through the yawning toddler's hair. "It is, moreso now than ever." Dale raised his hands gratefully in appreciation. "I like what, uh, a father said to son when he give him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.' " Eve pressed her lips to Addy's head as she snuggled closer into her sister's lap, eyelids heavy and movements sluggish. "You are so weird." Amy shook her head as the group broke into chuckles. Amy stood and walked toward the RV, the rest of the group lounging and enjoying the quiet evening.

It wasn't long before all hell broke loose. Amy exited the RV, a complaint on her tongue before glancing to the side, a walker tearing into her flesh with his teeth. The rest of the group screamed as she shrieked, the flesh stringy as it clenched between the teeth of the walker. Eve jumped up with Addy in her arms and clustered close to Lori and Shane, who kept the two under cover. Eve shielded Addy's eyes as the toddler cried from the noise of the gunshots and the screaming. Eve couldn't tear her eyes away from the walkers sinking fingers and teeth into supple necks and arms and legs, tearing flesh and muscle bloodied and living from bone. The gurgles and groans from the zombies were sickening, the rancid flesh hanging off of them as they limped and grasped their way through the night. Bats and hammers were taken to undead heads, splitting open and leaking rancid black clotted blood over the ground. Brain matter splattered on pants and exposed skin, weapons raised and brought down over and over to ensure the safety of the mass. In Eve's horrified watching she had stopped moving, and glanced to the side as rancid breath and gurgles flew out in plumes of red-orange to her left. Gasping loudly she stumbled back as a walker lunged at her, grabbing her arm before snarling at her. Suddenly it's head flew back and she stared in shock as the body fell, half dragging Eve with it as it's fingers remained stubbornly closed. Rough worn hands pried at the rotten flesh and shoved her towards the RV, her gaze lifting from it's stunned position on the re-dead undead to view Daryl. Daryl sneered at her and shouted something, but despite his shoving and jeering Eve couldn't focus on anything but his lips. Out from his mouth, was a rather attractive shade of turquoise.

* * *

A.N.: if it seems like i'm rushing, i somewhat am. trying to keep the story flowing while getting through to parts where i can write more comfortably, there's way too many people involved in the group for me to be able to focus on relationship building between characters. also finally an introduction to Daryl! Hoorrahhh


	4. us against the world

A.N.: damn i'm on a roll... also was so eager to post last chapter forgot to spellcheck it, so if there's any big mistakes please ignore them. Congratulations Guest for guessing correctly! She has Synaethesia, nothing that will get her killed but something that could prove very helpful.

* * *

It was over. The terror and the agony was through. Rick clung to Lori and Carl crying, tears were shed for the dead as well as the living. Alfred carefully made rounds to check on the children, a small wag of his tail a sign of pleasure as he found each one unharmed. Eve clutched her sister to her so tightly the toddler squirmed and cried, Dale prying the small girl from her shocked sister's arms. Eve fell to her knees, rubbing the side of her face to make sure she was awake, to make sure what was happening was real and in front of her. She touched her arm, touched her legs, glanced at the dead body next to her, where Daryl grasped his arrow and smoothly tore it from the geek's head. She looked up at him and he glanced down at her, shaking his head before walking off. Licking her lips Eve stood, shaky and sickened and cursing herself for letting her guard down. She dug the base of her palms into her eyes, jaw clenched as she remembered the all-purpose tool in her car that was supposed to be exactly for this situation. They'd allowed themselves to get too comfortable. They were tired and full and too damn content and loud to hear them approaching. They were too weak. A hand on her shoulder startled her as she sharply intook air through her nose, but relaxed seeing Jim behind her. He lay a hand on her head and tears welled in her eyes, glancing over to Dale who stood quietly with Addy sleeping in his arms. She searched each face, panicked and reflecting fear. Well, almost everyone. Daryl seemed to stand and fidget agitatedly, but hearing despairing cries caused her attention to turn elsewhere, specifically to Andrea, who knelt over and wailed over the motionless and bloodied body of her sister. Covering her mouth with a hand Eve stumbled back, braced momentarily by Jim who walked forward. Andrea wailed loudly, everyone around her falling silent in respect. "I remember my dream now...why I dug the holes.." Glances turned to Jim, horror haunting the eyes of many as they huddled together. Everyone huddled together by the extinguished fire, no one would be sleeping tonight. They awaited daybreak to signal a false sense of torn safety, at least now they'd be able to see the walkers before they reached the camp. Eve perched herself next to Dale, who spent the night cradling Addy rather than handing her to her shocked sister. Sunlight fell in pale streaks and warmed the chill in the air. Everyone looked at each other, then around at the area. People moved slowly, uncertainly as they tried to figure out where to start. Rick walked off with a walkie in hand, off to God knows where. Addy woke with a whine and Eve snapped out of it enough to take care of her. Alfred herded the children together, and kept them busy with licks and nudges. Andrea hadn't moved, not that anyone could blame her. But one thing was blaringly obvious, they had to dispose of the bodies of the walkers and those they'd lost. Daryl took the initiative, and Eve watched on as Addy resisted getting dressed, unwilling to deal with the squirming child. She watched him as puffs of turquoise escaped his lips as he muttered to himself. Eve smiled as Addy finally emerged, mismatched but she wasn't going to complain. She dropped the child off with Alfred and walked towards the main group, offering her help in any way she could. "-ll I can hit a turkey between the eyes from here!" Daryl looked at Amy, motionless and pale. Lori shook her head. "No. For God's sake let her be..." Daryl glanced at Eve, who held his gaze only for a moment before looking away in discomfort. He sighed and walked away, bumping into Jim. "Wake up Jimbo we got some work to do." He grabbed one of their fallen, and merely nodded at Morales' thanks. Glenn seemed uncomfortable as they dragged the body closer, and shifted agitatedly. "W-what are you guys doing? This is for geeks...our people go over there!" He pointed in a general direction away from the fire, and Eve crossed her arms watching the interaction with a frown. "What's the difference? They're all infected." "Our people go in that row over there." Glenn insisted. "We don't burn them! ...we bury them." Eve walked closer to the men, slowly but surely. "He's right." The three turned to her, Glenn with an expression of gratitude, and Daryl with an unreadable look. "We understand now? Bury our own, not burn. It's more human." Eve steadily held each man's gaze, Daryl's a bit longer than the other two. Daryl broke the gaze, leaning down with Morales to drag the body to the other row opposite of the fire. "Thank you." Glenn trembled while Eve took his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze as she looked around, at a loss of what to do.

"You reap what you sow!" Eve and Glenn turned to Daryl, who didn't even look up at them. "You know what? Shut up, man!" Morales glared at the man next to him, but Daryl hardly took notice. He dropped the body and walked away, tossing Eve a heated look. "Y'ALL LEFT MY BROTHER FOR DEAD! YOU HAD THIS COMING." He pointed to the deceased bodies of a vast majority of their now smaller group. "Daryl stop." Eve squeezed Glenn's hand then walked forward, right up to Daryl before she shoved him. He blinked and stared at her bewildered. "They went back for him. Accidents happened, mistakes were made. No one deserved this. It would have happened even if your brother was here. Stop being an idiot." She hissed. His eyes flashed and he shoved her out of the way, raising shouts from the men. Eve stumbled and tripped, falling on her butt. She quickly picked herself up and waved off questions from Rick, dusting herself off. "I'm fine, he's just irritated." She crossed her arms and turned around, opting to watch Jim and Jacqui as they took care of another body. Her brow furrowed seeing Jim winded, and she took a few steps forward to better watch him. "Jim are you okay?" Eve walked forward and stood next to him, searching his face as he avoided her gaze. Jacqui looked up from her crouched position and glanced over his form. "Are you bleeding?" Jacqui asked and looked up at him. "I just got some on me from the bodies." Jim tried to appear relaxed and uncaring, but his shifting movements caused suspicion in both women. "Jim.." Eve touched his arm but Jacqui grabbed her booted ankle. "That blood's fresh, were you bit?" "No, I got scratched during the attack." He appeared strained and reached down to lift the body, ignoring the small pleading tugs Eve gave his shirt. "You got bit." "I'm fine." "Then show me!" Jacqui stood, slightly panicked, and pulled Eve away from Jim. She stared Jim down as he glanced around and stood up, gaze on the ground as he weighed his options. He pleaded quietly with both women. "Please, don't tell." Not a moment passed before Jacqui gave a panicked shout. "A walker got him! A walker bit him!" Eve grabbed his arm but was pulled away by Daryl as he walked over with a hatchet in hand. "I'm ok! I'm ok I'm ok I'm ok." Eve stood back and removed herself from the impending discussion about Jim's fate, despite Rick's steady gaze telling her that her input was valued. She shifted on her feet, arms wrapped around herself, and finally moved, slowly, to Jim's side. She sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, and offered him a weak smile. "Don't do this to me." She said, her voice surprisingly strong and steady. Her head was clear, her illness had faded and given way to a fresh young woman acting more like herself. A woman with clear values and clear desires, a desire to protect and defend and survive. A woman who needed to connect with other humans to stay sane. "It wasn't exactly my choice." He placed his hand over hers, his eyes shining with sympathy and unspoken apologies. "We can fix this, we can make it better." Eve murmured a few more words of comfort, Jim simply squeezing her hand and smiling weakly. "eeds balls to take care of this damn problem!" Eve turned her head and quickly jumped up, arms covering her face as she blocked Daryl from Jim. "HEY HEY HEY!" Rick's pistol was at Daryl's temple before he realized that the girl was blocking his direct path to Jim's skull. Daryl's gaze burned into Eve's skull, a look of contempt and frustration on his face as Eve pulled her arms away from her head and stared Daryl down. "We don't kill the living." Rick glanced at Jim, then up at Eve with an unreadable expression. Daryl tore his gaze from Eve to give Rick a cool stare. "That's funny, coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Eve reached forward and grabbed the pick from Daryl, the male nearly turning to deck her in the face. He was met with a challenging sneer and a curled lip, a look in her eyes that caused him to falter and release the weapon. He shook his head and sneered at her, walking away from the scene as she placed the makeshift weapon into Shane's outstretched hand. Rick put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small shove, and she walked away to collect her belongings and her sister. She packed furiously and shoved her things into her car, ignoring Daryl who seemed to watch her with every back and forth trip she made from her tent.

Finally when she was finished, she pulled out the hard case from the floor of her truck and clicked the locks. She held up the curved axe in her hands, testing the weight. She held it at her side, then shifted it to the passenger seat for easier access. Stowing away her weapon she moved back to the case and picked up one of the two small pistols she had packed away. It wasn't anything special or fancy, a small gun bought for simple protection, but it was better than nothing. Holding it in her hands she turned it over and studied it quietly, glancing behind her in search of Shane or Rick. Addy ran over and Eve smiled, bending down to receive the yellow weeds she held in her hands. Thanking the child she pocketed the pistol and soon forgot about it, it's weight comforting and mimicking the feel of her phone. She picked the toddler up as the group headed toward the hill to pay their respects to those lost. She strayed toward the back of the group, not wanting Addy to see too much of what was going on. Despite the small ceremony, she didn't stay long at the hill. Bowing her head she walked back, Lori casting her a glance before she clasped the child closer to her and nodded. Lori gave her a weak smile, strained from the stress of the disaster. She looked at the sky and gave Addy her sippy cup, the sun was beginning it's slow descent into the horizon. There was a few minutes of quiet, where Eve sat against her truck and watched Addy crawl all over Alfred, who allowed it. She didn't smile, she felt numb and her fingers lay curled in her lap, cold. Dale stood in front of her, bending down quietly and searching her face as she ignored him. "...what if I can't protect her?" She finally looked up at Dale, and he sighed seeing the confusion, the fear, the anxiety in her eyes. "You can. You know you can." He smiled when her eyes seemed to hold a sudden flame, a determination. She simply nodded, and he ruffled her hair and left to sweep the area with Rick and Shane.

The rest of the night was spent carefully, Eve and Addy sleeping in the truck. Addy sprawled out on the back seat as Eve lowered the passenger's seat fully and curled up. The morning was just as sluggish. Rules and guidelines were laid out before they left, Morales and his family declared themselves departing, and goodbyes were made. People packed up their cars and the caravan headed out, silence between most of them. Problems arose, the RV broke down, and with the RV so did Jim's chances. Eve stepped from her truck, door open to keep an eye on Addy as she watched the events unfold in front of her. Rick motioned for her to join the group, and she glanced at Alfred who stood at attention. She crossed her arms and scuffed her boot on the pavement. "So we leave him. Peacefully." She spoke and gazed at the others involved in the conversation. "I don't know if I can live with this." Everyone looked either down or away. But the call was made. Jim wanted to be left behind. He was lifted carefully and set against a tree, Eve bending down to hold his hand. Another life was lost, tossed away carelessly by actions out of their hands. She brushed her lips against his knuckles, and he didn't complain despite the obvious discomfort it caused him. She backed away and returned to her truck, the caravan slowly starting back up and leaving the sick man behind. They traveled tirelessly and carefully, and Eve mulled over her thoughts between floating shades that danced in the air. _So many people died. We lost so many, and just left another behind._ She raised her chin and sucked in a deep breath. She was stronger than this. She smirked to herself and buried all of the pain and shock. All those negative feelings were swallowed up, and she felt easier and more at rest. The caravan stopped, and they quietly approached the CDC. Rotted bodies littered the ground and they were cautious, approaching the locked doors. Looking around Eve clenched her jaw and held her sister close, Alfred uneasy on his feet and whining. "Nothing is here." "Walker!" An arrow flew and hit it in the face, panic rose as they realized there was nothing they could do, and night was falling fast. Arguments broke out and Eve shouted. "STOP." Everyone turned to her and she breathed deeply. "Stop fighting. It's getting us nowhere, the point is that if this a dead end, we're wicked screwed." "...wicked?" Glenn snorted and Eve hopped closer, aiming a kick at his shin. He cursed and held the hurt appendage before looking around. "We have to go." They had children to think about, they couldn't afford to spend more time than needed there, they were boxed in and losing faith. Eve backed up, her grip on the axe tightening as she shoved Addy on Jacqui and aimed at a walkers head as it tried to stand. Her body twisted with the weight of her swing and she stumbled to regain her footing, roughly tugging the weapon from the walkers head. Rick screamed at the camera in the background as the group made their way quickly back to the vehicles. Eve paused, as did everyone else, as the doors opened and revealed a blinding light. Shielding her eyes, Eve stared and lurched forward into the building. She locked eyes with Jacqui, who held Addy protectively. "Are any of you infected?" They looked at the man descending the stairs. "One of us was...he didn't make it." Rick stepped forward, gun at the ready. "Who are you? What do you want?" The man held a gun loosely in one hand, casting the group questioning looks. "A chance." "That's asking a lot these days." Rick licked his lips. "I know." A few tense moments passed, Eve cast a cautious look outside. "You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." Sighs of relief washed through the small crowd. "We can do that." "What about Addy?" The words left her before she could control herself. "Addy?" The scientist locked eyes with Eve, who motioned to the child in Jacqui's arms. "She's barely three." He nodded and rubbed his face. "I'll be careful." Eve nodded and smiled weakly. The scientist heavily encouraged them to grab their belongings, and hurried trips were made to grab bags. They all piled into an elevator, Eve hissing when Daryl bumped into her, and stomping on his foot in retaliation. She smirked up at his glaring face, sticking her tongue out childishly and ignoring his equally childish hand gesture. Fear rolled off every person in the elevator, replaced with exhausted relief. They were safe for the night. The man put the rest of the group at ease with playful banter, and led them to the big room in zone 5. Eve slowed her pace and turned in appreciation of the room, following the others into a smaller room where they submitted to blood tests. Everyone was too caught up in the appreciation of a safe place to sleep to complain, even Addy wasn't fussy. Stomachs growled and people stumbled, weakened by lack of food and water. They were running on fumes they didn't have, and Jenner noticed this.

Dinner was a large celebrated affair. The table seating had no particular order, but gazes met as Eve slid into the seat next to Daryl. He sneered at her and she batted her eyelashes, causing his gaze to waver and become muddled, confused and bashful as he turned away. Everyone chattered away, and Eve refrained from joining in as she watched the colors swirl and mix in the air. She took her time, feeding herself and Addy carefully to avoid stomach aches later. Wine was poured, and Eve accepted one glass, and then another. Chatter progressed into laughter and Daryl opted to stand, pacing behind everyone and drinking from his bottle. A throat was cleared and the din died down, everyone glancing at Dale who smiled, and nodded in Eve's direction. Said young woman glanced up and smiled, shyly taking in the attention and shifting. "Yeah?" "I see you. Every day, watching conversation. You simply sit there and decide not to join in. Why?" Eve leaned back in her seat, collecting her thoughts and deciding, well hell today was as good a day as any right? "Well...your voices look pretty." A small smile flickered across her face as she was met with confused stares. "I have Synaesthesia. What that means is when I hear words, or see words or sounds, I see them as colors. Each of your voices is a different color. Mostly shades of blue, green, and purple. Which is how I judge characters. 'Safe' people are blues, greens, and purples. Dangerous people are red's, yellow's and orange's. Sometimes they mix though, people get in between. So I like to sit back and watch the colors you make, since I'm sick of seeing violet in the air." She smiled, and noticed that curiosity was peaked. "So...who's what color?" Lori asked before giggles broke out. Eve rolled her eyes, the tipsy stares she got were more than enough to convince her they wouldn't let this go. "Well...Rick is light blue. Sky blue. Lori is lilac, Shane is jade. Carl is a lovely teal, and Carol emits lavender. Sophia is the softest baby blue and Jacqui is the prettiest bluebell. Glenn is aqua, and Andrea is the perfect blue violet, while T-Dog is cerulean and Dale is seafoam. And Daryl...Daryl is a most attractive shade of turquoise." She felt her face burn, and raised her fist to hide her face. She felt several smirks on her, but didn't take her gaze from the table. "O-oh, and Dr. Jenner is pale green." The laughter returned, and Eve was thankful for it. It turned the focus from her, and she answered a few more questions about her "illness." No, it wasn't harmful it was more of a gift than anything. It wouldn't hinder her, hell the walkers all were shades of red and orange it'd help more than anything. And luckily they resumed drinking, and they were brought to rooms with comfortable cots and couches and dear god there was hot water. Despite the offers due to Addy's young age, Eve allowed everyone to shower before her, taking her time to unpack her things in a room that she would share with her sister. The cot was stretched out and Addy curled up, her eyes heavy lidded and her pacifier twitching with the occasional twitch of her lips. Eve smiled and laid out their pajamas, picking the toddler up and walking into the bathroom. She washed every inch she could on Addy, taking her time as the toddler sighed pleasantly. Despite her being relatively unwilling to bathe, even Addy had her limit with dirt and grime. Wrapping the child in a towel she carried her back to the room, dressing her and drying her hair before laying her down. She was out before her head hit the pillow. Keeping the door cracked she peeked her head across the hall and smiled at Carol, who smiled back and looked at the cracked door. "Can you keep an ear open for her? I'm gunna shower now." "Of course, go relax. You deserve it."

She exited with a smile and walked into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click and rolling her shoulders. Each article of clothing dropped to the floor, followed by a soft sigh of relief and a crack of a joint. She twisted her spine, waiting for the small series of cracks and the feeling of sore muscles stretching before she turned the water on. The nozzle spurted to life and she groaned under the warm spray. She scrubbed her hair and body raw, her skin flushing bright pink as the dirt sweat and grime was swept down the drain. She grabbed a disposable razor and cleaned herself up, smiling as the familiar pinpricks of blood bubbled when she pressed too carelessly. Slightly tipsy and drowsy, she turned the spray off and wrapped a towel around herself, stepping out of the room. She took longer than she thought, most everyone had trailed back to their rooms. Relaxing her hold on her towel she smiled lazily and made her way to the rec room, peeking in and noticing the absence of the others. She took her time, lumbering to the bookcase and trailing the tip of her finger across each title. Movement behind her startled her as she turned and clutched her towel closer. She burned with embarrassment seeing Shane behind her, clearly drunk as he swayed on his feet. His gaze burned into her as she squirmed, keeping her head down and trying to walk past him. His large hand caught her small shoulder, and she looked at him confused. She took a step back as he raised the bottle in his hand to his lips and inhaled half the remaining bottle. She raised her head, tilting her chin up as she pressed her lips together. Her fierce gaze wavered when he chuckled, a hand passing over his face as she shoved her. "What are you doing?" He backed her up against the wall and leaned over her. "You think you're so damn special don't you? Seeing colors an' shit." His voice was low and intimidating, but the smaller girl still tried to make herself seem bigger and more threatening. It didn't exactly work when she shivered suddenly, her skin turning cold and clammy. His hand slid down her shoulder, down her arm before sliding back up and resting on her collar. "Get off." She growled when he didn't move an inch. "Get. Off." He only pressed himself closer and she hissed at him, struggling to hit and claw at his overbearing form. "Hey!" Both froze and turned to see Daryl leaning against the doorway, a dangerous look in his eyes. "She said get off." He pushed from the frame and stalked toward Shane, the larger standing straight and taking a step back. The men had a stare down, and finally Shane snorted and looked away. He left, his footsteps heavy and uneven as he slammed his door. Daryl looked at Eve, who slumped against the wall and cradled her head. "You okay?" He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, not sure of what to do. He knew he couldn't leave her now though, not in case someone else strolled by drunk. "Thank you." Eve glanced up and smiled weakly at Daryl, who just nodded as his ears turned red. "Whatever." Eve pushed from the wall and wrapped her towel tighter around herself. Without being asked Daryl trailed Eve back to her room, and stopped as she leaned against the frame, both glancing at the rise and fall of the tiny lump of blankets on the cot. Daryl shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. Eve was tipsy, and feeling a bit bold. She leaned forward, and before Daryl could react she pressed her chapped lips against his cheek, flashing his shocked face a wicked smile before she slipped in her room and closed the door. Walking towards the cot she dropped her towel and dressed slowly, savoring the feeling of clean fabric against her skin. Thinking about her actions she felt her face burn, but a small smile stubbornly remained on her lips. Carefully crawling into bed she curled around her sister and licked her lips, the feeling of the redneck's stubble remaining against her skin.

* * *

A.N.: if the next few chapters are slow, I'm coming down with something so the initiative to do...anything really is barely there.


End file.
